Till Death Do Us Part
by Castiowl-Lives-Within-Me
Summary: After a year or two of dating, Tony finally pops the question. Planing, tailoring sessions, and finally the big wedding.


Till Death Do Us Part  
Chapter One

Steve's hands shook as he stood there being tailored for his suit. He smiled though. Tony was in the room right next to him getting his own suit tailored. When the tailor told Steve he was ready he turned and looked down the full mirror. A grin spread across his face as he panned down his own body, his white teeth matching the white suite he had on. The white suit clung perfectly to his body: the white pants extenuating his legs and the white made his tan from the trip him and Tony had taken to his beach house in Jamaica. He smiled more as the tailor adjusted the red handkerchief.

"There you are Mr. Rogers." She said as she looked at the man who was in awe. Meanwhile, Tony sipped his sprite and looked at the perfectly tailored black suit.

"How do I look Lightner?" He turned to the tailor smiling, opening his arms like he was poising.

"Very good Mr. Stark." She smiled slightly. "Mr. Rogers is a lucky man." Her smile was then noticeable forced now. Tony seemed to lighten up when being tailored when Steve was with him and the tailor could tell that now. Tony turned and observed himself in the mirror. He stared at the light blue handkerchief inside the pocket, thinking about the man in the other room.

"How you doing in there Cap?" Tony said as began to walk to the next room.

"Good babe." Steve said back, his tone playful and excited. He turned and began to unbutton the suit jacket. Tony's head popped in the doorway and Steve gasped lightly covering his eyes.

"You know it's bad luck to see your spouse before the wedding!" Steve's voice was panicked. "Cover your eye's! Now!" Steve added his voice serious.

Tony shook his head as he obeyed and covered his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh. He did love Steve and everything about him. Even the old-fashioned. Tony backed up into his room as his hands left his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tony called, his voice still having a hit of humor.

"I'm sure you are." Steve called back, his voice still serious. His nerves were already shot. From the wedding, to the details, to the invitations. Steve was surprised that he hadn't gone crazy yet. Steve handed the coat over to the tailor as he began to unbutton the somewhat tight fitting white shirt he had on underneath. He laid it aside with a steady breath and slipped on Tony's 'Black Sabbath' shirt on. He then slipped off the white pants laying them with the shirt for the tailor when she came back. The slightly faded jeans he slid on were somewhat tight to his skin and he ran his hand through his hair that had a small amount of product in it. Steve was getting used to the whole 'this is what the future looks like' idea Pepper had explained to him as she dragged him from store to store. He slipped the worn black Converse that was a gift from Tony. He then stood and waved to the tailor saying a quick good bye.

He crept over to Tony's tailoring room and lightly knocked on the door, peering in anyways. He chuckled lightly as he saw Tony in only his boxers. Steve leaned against the doorway looking at Tony's behind then panning his eyes over and looking at his body. Steve couldn't help but stare.

"You know it's not polite to stare." Tony said as he crossed his arms and looked at Steve's reflection. Tony's straight face slipped into a grin as Steve's expression did the same. Tony's arms dropped to his waist as the minuets passed. Tony's broke the stare as he slipped the white t-shirt he wore on and then slid on the straight legged grey-washed jeans on. Steve then crossed over to Tony and kept his eyes down. Steve's hand slipped around Tony's waist and a smile crept across Steve's lips.

"I'm sorry I shouted.." Steve laughed a little trying to make him seem more sorry. His eyes panned back down the mirror as he outlined Tony's body with his eyes. Tony's hands slipped around Steve's.

"I'm sorry I looked." Tony said with a crocked smile, squeezing Steve's hands lightly then added. "You did look very handsome." Tony's eye's panned up the mirror again tracing their bodies that were pressed together. Steve's cheeks glowed bright red as Tony made the comment.

"There was no need for my shouting though.." He said looking down, slightly embarrassed. Rethinking the line he shouted at Tony. "I guess I'm just old-fashioned." He said with a chuckle. Tony joined in with the laughter that echoed through the room. Tony leaned back, planting a small kiss on Steve's lower jaw. Steve smiled and blushed more as he tried kissing Tony's lips but kissed the corner of his mouth. Tony turned slightly, helping the other with the kiss. Steve moved and fidgeted with his hands as he watched Tony. He watched as Tony's hands found his waist and their lips found each other. Their lips intertwined and then they pulled back again. Steve went in for another kiss, leaving his lips on Tony's as he heard a knock on the door.


End file.
